


Crib Constrained: Alternia

by FallenAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAlpha/pseuds/FallenAlpha
Summary: Twelve trolls discover SGRUB, initiating the end of their universe. Their vastly different personalities and ambitions must be united if they have any chance of completing the game and bringing about the birth of a new home. Along the way they will battle monsters, royalty, glitches and their own teammates.





	Crib Constrained: Alternia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the Homestuck canon, but most of the characters owned by Andrew Hussie are not present (the Kings, Queens and Archagents of Skaia are the only exceptions).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of the Homestuck canon, but most of the characters owned by Andrew Hussie are not present (the Kings, Queens and Archagents of Skaia are the only exceptions).

    A young troll stands in her bedroom. It is on this day that she emerged from the brooding caverns and was claimed by her lusus eight sweeps ago. The exact date will remain unknown to you because no one can understand exact troll dates anyway.

    Your name is KYRIIE HELGIR. You are fascinated by GAMES OF STRATEGY and ANCIENT PROPHECIES. You have incredible skill with the strange instrument known as THE PIANO, despite your INABILITY TO SEE. You are constantly trying to decipher your LUSUS’ RIDDLES, which you have learned contain valuable insight on PAST AND FUTURE EVENTS. Most of the time, she is content to normally converse with you, but there are occasions when she ENTERS A TRANCE and becomes incapable of responding to anything. There have been many times when you have had to pacify her through PSYCHIC COMBAT. It is only in her trances that you are ever able to best her in a duel.

    Not only do you gain information through riddles, you also have strange WAKING VISIONS that are just as cryptic, but easier for you to comprehend. These visions can last for a few moments or many hours, and you become catatonic when receiving one. Because of this, you KNOW THINGS YOU SHOULDN’T KNOW, and it makes it difficult for new people to get to know you. You seem to be surrounded by an AURA OF MYSTERY AND KNOWLEDGE. In short, you understand everybody, but NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU. Your Trollian Handle is amauroticClairvoyant and you replace ‘s’ with 7 while typing.

    You live inside an ancient temple, which is hidden inside a vast mountain cave. Your lusus found it well over two thousand sweeps ago, and has guarded it jealously ever since. Who needs construction drones when you have a home already built for you? Besides, with your blood, it is better that no one found out.

    You live inside an ancient temple, which is hidden inside a vast mountain cave. Your lusus found it well over two thousand sweeps ago, and has guarded it jealously ever since. Who needs construction drones when you have a home already built for you? Besides, with your blood, it is better that no one found out.

    You are in the middle of playing one of your favourite ballads on the piano when your husktop alerts you. Someone is messaging you on Trollian. You pause in your music and listen to the tone that is playing. You have given specific audio tones to each of your contacts so you don’t have to reach over and touch your husktop to find out who it is. You suppose this could be called lazy, but you’re blind. You can afford to be lazy on occasion. You hiss in frustration when you find out who’s messaging you. It’s HIM. You would love to ignore the douche, but you know that in the long run you would regret it. Kyriie, answer the douche.

toxicGenius [TG] began trolling amauroticClairvoyant [AC]

TG: Kyriie.

AC: What do you want?

TG: Jusst to wissh you a happy wriggling day.

AC: No diabolical plan7 that you are ju7t dying to tell me 7o I can rage at you and give you perver7e 7ati7faction?

TG: Not today ssweetheart. Although, I heard that CG hass disscovered a rather interessting game, if you’re looking for newss.

AC: A game? What could CG have di7covered that i7 of any intere7t to you?

TG: A game that involvess uss ssaving the world.

AC: But not really. It’7 ju7t a game.

TG: It’ss real ssweetheart. We would be ssaving the world from total annihilation.

AC: That can’t be real. How could the two of u7 7ave the entire world?

TG: Not jusst the two of uss, though the thought iss appealing.

AC: Don’t pu7h it.

TG: No, CG ssayss it hass to be the twelve of uss.

AC: Oh no.

TG: Iss the thought of playing a game with me really sso appalling?

AC: It’7 not that. I’ve been warned about thi7 many time7. Fir7t 7phinxmom tell7 me about it in one of her riddle7, then I had a vi7ion about it a few week7 ago.

TG: Iss that important?

AC: Thi7 ha7 never happened before. Multiple medium7 giving me the 7ame warning. Thi7 game i7 important, and extremely dangerou7.

TG: Dangerouss in what way?

AC: We’re 7aving the world. The entire. Damn. World. Tell me how that’7 not dangerou7.

TG: Point taken.

AC: It’7 more than that though. Death will be a con7tant companion. Land7 beyond de7cription will become our domain7. Connection7 will be di7covered, lo7t, and reborn. A great evil will be born of our own creation, and like a phoenix out of the a7he7, life it7elf will be recreated.

TG: It’ss a wonder that you have any friendss.

AC: You are not a friend.

TG: Right, I’m more than that, which meanss I have the obligation to tell you that thiss ssmellss very much like bullsshit.

AC: Believe what you want. They have been accurate far too many time7 for me to 7hare your opinion.

TG: Fine. I’ve ssaid my piece, sso I will leave before I oversstay my welcome.

AC: You are very kind.

toxicGenius [TG] ceased trolling amauroticClairvoyant [AC]

toxicGenius [TG] began trolling amauroticClairvoyant [AC]

TG: One more thing. Were you playing your piano?

AC: How could you know that? I live in the mountain7. I’m a7 far away from your hive a7 I could po77ibly be. I could only be farther if I lived at the bottom of the goddamn ocean.

TG: Sso you were then?

AC: Dammit. Why do you a7k?

TG: Whenever you do, thiss sstrange feeling wasshess over me, and I have no idea why. If I had to give it a name, I’d ssay it wass peace.

toxicGenius [TG] ceased trolling amauroticClairvoyant [AC]

    As Kyriie digests what she has learned, we might as well see who this diabolical douche is.

)()()()()(

    Your name is TIRVAN YIDAMR. You have a passion for all things DARK AND DISTURBING. Like Kyriie, you also love GAMES OF STRATEGY. The two of you frequently play such games together, though it has never been clear which of you is better. Kyriie’s PSYCHIC POWERS give her an advantage, but you pride yourself in being an EVIL MASTERMIND who possess an innate affinity for strategy and micromanaging. The battles you have against each other are sights to behold, but when you and Kyriie team up against other trolls, YOU ARE UNSTOPPABLE. It’s one of the few times the two of you don’t have the urge to tear each other’s throats out, being KISMESIS and all.

    You are feared by many other trolls. Not only do you have a large snake for a lusus, you have a tendency to PUNISH THOSE WHO ANGER YOU QUITE SEVERELY. Kyriie is a different story, you’re supposed to anger one another, but anyone else is fair game.

    You have many OBJECTS OF TORTURE in your room, none of which you use as strife specibi. They are far too elegant and precious to you to ever use in combat. You use your BARE HANDS, which you believe is the honourable way to fight. To you, those who use weapons or powers are simply hiding the weakness of their own body. Because of this belief, you are much stronger than you appear. So not only are you a GENIUS, you have the STRENGTH to back it up. You also drink your LUSUS’ VENOM, which is disturbing on many levels.

    Your Trollian Handle is toxicGenius and you sspeak with a hisss, which caussess certain wordss to be lengthened.

   After leaving your conversation with Kyriie, you head down to the first floor of your hive, where Snakedad lives. At the moment, he is sleeping, coiled up in the center of the floor, his body expanding and contracting. He is so peaceful when he’s asleep, and sometimes you just sit on the floor and watch him. Creepy? Perhaps. But you don’t care, and neither does he.

    You’re not here to watch today. You need to prepare his meal. Being a rather large lusus, he needs to be fed a large meal every three days, and it just so happens that you built your hive over a massive nest of large rats, which are his favourite food. Every three days you go down into that nest and collect seven of the rats, which Snakedad then swallows whole. The pests repopulate fast, and you only ever take seven at a time, so you’re never afraid of running out.

    You descend a final set of stairs which lead to the nest. The rats have grown wise and expect your visits now, but there are still those idiots that believe they can finally stop your raids. Funnily enough, there are normally at least seven that seem to think this, and you are not disappointed this time.

    You snap their necks in quick succession. You wonder idly why they still believe they could ever be a match for you in combat, but the thought passes quickly. Snakedad will be waking up soon, and you need to be there waiting.

    You grab the rat carcasses by their tails and drag them back up the stairs. Snakedad never cares if they are slightly bruised, so long as they are plump and filling, and you deliver on that preference.

    Snakedad opens his eyes a few moments after you get back into the hive. You leave the rats in a pile and return to your room. Snakedad doesn’t like to be watched while he eats. When you get back to your room, you see a message on Trollian. It’s CG again. You wonder what he wants.

clockworkGuardian [CG] began trolling toxicGenius [TG]

CG: tick…

CG: tock…

CG: tick…

CG: tock…

CG: tick…

TG: What do you want now?

CG: tick. Your advice.

TG: Have I ever told you how annoying your quirk iss?

CG: tick. Many times. tick. But it’s not like I care what you think.

TG: If you don’t care what I think, why do you need my advice?

CG: tick. I don’t care what you think of my quirk, dumbass. tick. I need your advice because you are the smartest among the twelve of us. tick. Save myself, of course.

TG: Of *coursse*. Tell me, how many clockss have you made in the passt hour?

CG: tick. Only two. tick. I have other hobbies. tick. And preparing this game is taking up most of my time.

TG: You’re no fun to mock. Jusst tell me what you want and we can both get on with our livess.

CG: tick. Agreed. tick. I was trying to figure out the order in which we should enter the game.

TG: Sshouldn’t that be eassy?

CG: tick. No. tick. Each of us has our own strengths and weaknesses, some more so than others. tick. And with the prototyping of the kernels, more factors are brought to light. tick. Some of our best assets have relatively weak lusii, while some of our weaker assets have powerful lusii. tick. I cannot figure it out on my own.

TG: Well, two of the playerss are rather obviouss. Kyriie and the royal bitch would have to go in lasst.

CG: tick. That much I have figured out. tick. They have two of the strongest lusii and are two incredibly powerful trolls.

TG: Then let’ss go backwardss. The royal bitch would enter lasst, Kyriie eleventh, then who?

CG: tick. CT.

TG: Good idea. Her lussuss iss terrifying.

CG: tick. And she is not exactly a master of self-control. tick. It would be better if she were able to unleash herself on whatever she can find, and that those enemies are sufficient to pose a challenge.

TG: Agreed.

CG: tick. I would like you to go in ninth.

TG: Iss my lussuss really that powerful?

CG: tick. You are the powerful one. tick. While your lusus does possess powerful venom, you are the greater power. tick. You would easily be capable of dealing with whatever enemies had been spawned at that point in time, and by the time more powerful enemies came about, you would have leveled up far enough to deal with them.

TG: Thank you for the ssentiment.

CG: tick. Not sentiment. tick. Simple fact.

TG: Perhapss CC sshould be the eighth.

CG: tick. A strong lusus and great strength. tick. Agreed. tick. With that in mind, perhaps we should send in her moirail before her.

TG: He would be the only one capable of calming her sshould sshe get pisssed.

CG: tick. Exactly.

TG: Alright. Another pair that would need to be together are AT and CA.

CG: tick. Yes. tick. I think we should send them in before GT though.

TG: Oh yess. Sshe would be *pisssed* if we brought her in any ssooner.

CG: tick. Correct. tick. That leaves me, AG,

TG: And TA.

CG: …

CG: tick. I will go in third.

TG: Ssenssible.

TG: In truth, I think AG sshould go in ssecond. He at leasst can take care of himsself.

CG: tick. Oh god. tick. You do realize that would make TA AG’s client player, right?

TG: It’ss better than the other way around.

CG: tick. True.

CG: tick. You break the news to TA, I’ll tell AG.

clockworkGuardian [CG] ceased trolling toxicGenius [TG]

TG: What? You want *me* to talk to that prick?

TG: …

TG: You will regret thiss.

toxicGenius [TG] began trolling trulyAristocratic [TA]

TG: Ansswer me you pretentiouss douche.

TA: How dare you speak to me in that manner, peasantblood?

TG: Think about who you’re talking to for a ssecond.

TA: I know exactly who I am talking to, you venom-guzzling asshole.

TG: Then you know that I don’t give a sshit about how high on the hemosspectrum you are. And you sshould alsso know jusst how eassily I could kick your asss from the ocean to the mountainss. Sso sspare me your holier than thou attitude. I don’t have the patience.

TA: ...

TA: W-what do you want?

TG: Have you heard about the game CG found?

TA: H-he told me, but I didn’t respond.

TG: How very royal of you.

TA: W-what does it matter?

TG: We need you to be the firsst to enter the game.

TA: W-why me?

TG: Becausse you have a harmlesss whalesshark for a lussuss, and you can’t usse your sshield to ssave your life. If we brought you in any later, you would be dead in minutess.

TA: A-and if I refuse?

TG: We drag you in lasst and watch gleefully ass you’re torn apart.

TA: GC wouldn’t allow that!

TG: Try me.

TA: F-fine, I will go in first.

TG: Thank you for your cooperation. AG will connect with you in the next few hourss.

TA: What?

toxicGenius [TG] ceased trolling trulyAristocratic [TA]

TA: A lowblood? At least give me a server of a higher caste! Why must you peasantbloods be so vile and cruel?

 

    As trulyAristocratic stews over his fate, let’s go back to Kyriie, who is speaking with her moirail, CT.

)()()()()(

amauroticClairvoyant [AC] began trolling conflictedTerminator [CT]

AC: I ju7t got a me77age from CG. According to him, you are going to be entering tenth, and I’ll come in after you.

AC: Which mean7 I’m going to be your 7erver player.

CT: okay

AC: Are you okay with thi7?

CT: why wouldn’t i be

AC: Not me being your 7erver player.

AC: I meant about playing thi7 game.

AC: You don’t have to, you know.

CT: that’s where you’re wrong Kyriie we have to play this game

CT: none of us have that choice we never did

CT: as for the voices i know you’re worried about

CT: maybe they’ll finally settle down once i’m in the Medium

AC: Or they’ll get wor7e. We have no idea what the Medium i7 like. It could be fuel for your voice7.

CT: then i’ll deal with them the same way i always have

AC: By giving in to darkne77 and de7cending into fit7 of mania? How i7 that going to help?

CT: you’ll be there to help me

CT: you always have been

AC: Maybe, but

CT: Kyriie please

CT: allow me to go into this with hope

CT: i couldn’t deal with this if i heard nothing but negativity and pessimism

CT: you know what i am and how to deal with it

CT: that’s going to have to be enough

AC: …

AC: Alright.

CT: :o)

AC: That doe7n’t mean I have to like it.

CT: i didn’t expect that you would

conflictedTerminator [CT] ceased trolling amauroticClairvoyant [AC]

AC: 7ee you in a few hour7.

   

    For a while, you simply sit and stare at your piano, until a loud, melodic voice calls you into the main temple. You leave your room and join Sphinxmom downstairs. She is sitting on the dais in the center of the chamber, resting her head on her paws. Her powerful wings are tucked firmly at her sides. You approach her and sit in front of her face. She leans forward and nuzzles you gently.

Lususlog

Sphinxmom: You know what is coming, little one.

Kyriie: Ye7.

Sphinxmom: Moments before you enter the game, I will be killed.

Kyriie: By what? How could you die?

Sphinxmom: You think I am immortal, but all things die. My end will not be peaceful, but it will not be slow either. Besides, you will see me again once you put me in your kernel.

Kyriie: But, you’ll 7till be dead.

Sphinxmom: I wish I could tell you what happens to us once you finish the game, but this is beyond my knowledge. This game is foreign, almost unnatural. There is no knowledge of it in this universe.

Kyriie: Will my vi7ion7 help me?

Sphinxmom: Once you enter, perhaps, but I am not certain.

Kyriie: I’ll mi77 you.

Sphinxmom: I know my child. I will miss you too. Remember this: she would be proud of you.

Kyriie: Who are you talking about?

    She doesn’t answer, and you know that no matter how much you beg, she will never answer. You are also certain that this will be your last conversation with Sphinxmom while she is alive.

)()()()()(

    Your name is INDRIN GELARR. You are obsessed with TIME and activities that FORCE YOU TO WORK UNDER A TIME LIMIT. Anything else would be an insult to your VAST INTELLECT. You occasionally participate in games of strategy, but even with your intellect, strategy games are not your strong suit.

    Your favourite hobby is BUILDING CLOCKS. In fact, it’s your only hobby, other than READING. Given a full day and no distractions, and there are rarely ever distractions, you could build twelve clocks in as many hours.

    Lately, however, you have been focused on SGRUB, a game that is meant to save your ENTIRE WORLD. CA had found it while exploring an ancient cave system, and though you are not a master of computers, she didn’t want it to fall into Tirvan’s hands. The bastard would probably find a way to accelerate the countdown that has been ticking away since you sent the copies to the others. At the moment, it says 8:24:31, and it is ominously counting down. Even the ticking of your HUNDREDS OF CLOCKS, which would normally soothe you, seems to be muted.

    Your Trollian Handle is clockworkGuardian and you start every sentence with tick when you type. tick. You don’t actually speak that way. tick. You just do it to piss people off.

    Your lusus, Owldad, normally leaves you alone. He lives in a tree outside your hive because he can’t stand the ticking of the clocks, despite your having synced every single one to tick at the same time. You can’t understand how anyone could hate the constant, untainted ticking, which reminds everyone of the inevitability of the passage of time. Still, you don’t really care, you’re fine with being alone.

    After your second conversation with Tirvan about SGRUB, which went incredibly well in your opinion, you spent a few minutes thinking about what you would say to AG, minutes that you soon realized you didn’t have, so you contacted him immediately.

clockworkGuardian [CG] began trolling animalisticGentleman [AG]

CG: tick…

CG: tock…

AG: Hi Indrin.

CG: tick. Hey.

AG: What’s up?

CG: tick. You have your copy of the game right?

AG: Of course! I’ve kept it safe, tucked away in my secret box.

CG: tick. Why?

AG: It seemed important. Deerdad seemed to think so too. He stared at it for a long time when I first got it.

CG: tick. Well, we need you to enter the game second.

AG: Why second?

CG: tick. Because you can take care of yourself.

CG: tick. And we felt you would be the best server player for TA.

AG: Oh deer. TA? Please tell me you’re lion.

CG: tick. I wish I was.

AG: Doe I have to?

CG: tick. For the sake of our success, I’m afraid so.

CG: tick. On the positive side, you’d be the one in control of TA.

AG: Really?

CG: tick. Honest.

AG: But, he can bee so mean. What doe I doe if he tries to upset me?

CG: tick. Drop a heavy object on his head. tick. That should shut him up.

AG: Am I allowed to do bat?

CG: tick. You’re the server player. tick. You can do whatever you want to him.

AG: I suppose…

CG: tick. Install your game and connect with TA within the next hour.

AG: Okay.

clockworkGuardian [CG] ceased trolling animalisticGentleman [AG]

AG: Wait, Indrin!

clockworkGuardian [CG] began trolling animalisticGentleman [AG]

CG: tick. What?

AG: How’s your clock collection coming along?

CG: Why does that matter? Why do you even care?

AG: What happened to your quirk?

CG: Shit.

clockworkGuardian [CG] ceased trolling animalisticGentleman [AG]

    You sit back in your chair and stare at the screen, rereading the end of the conversation. At least when Tirvan talks about your clocks he does it to mock you, and you can act like you don’t care. But AG isn’t like that. He genuinely likes people and takes an interest in what they do. You don’t know why that bothers you so much, but it does, and you’re fine with it. At least, that’s what you tell yourself.

    It is at that exact moment that you realize that you will be AG’s server player. Panic envelops you. How are you going to stand being in contact with him throughout the game? Later on when you enter the battlefield in Skaia you will all be together and you can avoid him, but you will have to be there for him in the beginning. You don’t know how you will survive this. How can anyone be so kind and genuine all the time?

    You barely register the fact that TA is messaging you for a while, but he’s becoming persistent, and you don’t want him clogging up your memory space.

trulyAristocratic [TA] began trolling clockworkGuardian [CK]

TA: You will answer any and all questions I have for you, peasantblood.

TA: …

TA: Hello?

TA: This thing says you’re online, but you’re not answering me.

TA: Do you know how insolently you are acting right now?

TA: When a highblood of royal descent speaks to you, you answer dammit!

TA: Especially when it is a royal of such high social ranking.

CG: tick. If you mean how high you stand in the hemospectrum that sentence makes sense.

CG: tick. Unfortunately for you, you have the social skills of a blind, one-legged hoofbeast.

TA: Mind your tongue lowblood!

TA: I have no need for social skills when I am clearly better than all of you.

CG: tick. Even GC?

TA: Of course not

CG: tick. And what about CT? tick. Or Tirvan?

CG: tick. You are higher than both of them, but I doubt you’d flaunt that fact around CT.

CG: tick. And Tirvan would gleefully tear you apart with his bare hands if you pissed him off enough.

TA: T-those are special circumstances. C-CT is of the higher castes, and Tirvan,

TA: W-well, would you knowingly taunt him until he snapped?

CG: tick. You’ve done it before.

TA: I-I admit to that mistake.

CG: tick. And what about Kyriie?

TA: W-what about her?

CG: tick. She just happens to be psychic.

CG: tick. And she has access to knowledge that she shouldn’t have.

TA: Oh, I’m trembling in fear.

TA: That scum isn’t even brave enough to show her blood colour.

TA: While we display our blood with pride, however misguided that may be,

TA: She hides it behind tales of power and forbidden knowledge.

CG: tick. You’ve never spoken to her, have you?

TA: Not once.

CG: tick. That can be changed.

TA: Wait!

CG: tick. What?

CG: tick. Are you afraid?

TA: Hell no.

TA: I will gladly assault her with my obvious superiority.

TA: But before I do, I have a request.

CG: tick. Here we go.

TA: I want you to change my server player.

CG: tick. What?

TA: I will not tolerate having a lowblood as my server player.

TA: It is unacceptable.

CG: tick. Kyriie is CT’s server player.

TA: Those two are moirails!

CG: tick. And GC is Kyriie’s server player. tick. I don’t see her complaining.

TA: What?

TA: This isn’t right.

trulyAristocratic [TA] ceased trolling clockworkGuardian [CG]

CG: tick. Good riddance.

    You check the timer. It now reads 7:49:41. You hope AG will be ready in time.

)()()()()(

    Your name is LANDOR PILASC. You take pride in your position as a SEA DWELLER and being a member of the SECOND HIGHEST BLOOD CASTE. You know you are superior, and you remind everyone of that fact. Everyone that can’t rend you limb from limb, that is.

    You love the WATER. You can’t get enough of it. It is, after all, a symbol of your superiority. Only two blood castes can live in the water, and you are one of them. Your constant affirmation of your superiority makes you insufferable to everyone you talk to. You don’t care of course. You’re better than them and they need to know it.

    Your Trollian Handle is trulyAristocratic and you do not use a typing quirk. It insults your royalty. Until someone scares or derails you, and you stutter at the beginning of every sentence.

    After your disastrous conversation with Indrin you immediately contact GC. It is an abhorrent breach of protocol and respect. The highest caste should only ever contact, not be contacted, but you have no choice. You need to know if the time-obsessed creep was telling the truth.

trulyAristocratic [TA] began trolling glitteringCavalier [GC]

TA: Forgive me for this. I know I have no right to contact you, but I have to know.

GC: }{<>}{ What is it Landor.

TA: In the game Indrin found, the one we all have to play, we all have server players.

TA: He told me that you are Kyriie’s server player.

GC: }{<>}{ That’s right.

TA: How could you allow that? For all you know, she has the lowest blood in the hemospectrum.

GC: }{<>}{ It doesn’t matter.

TA: What?

GC: }{<>}{ The game doesn’t care about blood. It cares about success. And to succeed, we have to work together, no matter how far apart we are caste wise.

TA: How can you accept this so easily?

GC: }{<>}{ If this is what I must do to remain Heiress and become the eventual Empress, so be it. I accept that it must be done only because it will secure my position. Who knows, maybe the Imperial Oppressor will be killed while we play. My ascension will be untouchable then.

TA: Thank god. I thought you were going soft.

GC: }{<>}{ Remember who you’re speaking to.

TA: …O-of course. Y-you would never go soft.

GC: }{<>}{ Precisely. Have fun in the Medium.

glitteringCavalier [GC] ceased trolling trulyAristocratic [TA]

    You breathe a sigh of relief. She’s still the strong, powerful and attractive troll she always was. No amount of lowblood corruption could ever change that. Did you say attractive? You meant regal, that’s right.

    Who are you kidding? You’re red for her. She’s perfect. One day, maybe she will see that the two of you are meant to rule together. Why would she ever go for a land dweller?

    You sit there and fantasize about the two of you as matesprits, until someone contacts you on Trollian. It’s AG.

animalisticGentleman [AG] began trolling trulyAristocratic [TA]

AG: We don’t have a lot of time Landor so I’ll make this quick.

AG: Most of us need to enter the game before Indrin’s timer runs out, and you have to be the first.

AG: I’ve owlready installed the game, but you need to install it to so I can connect to you.

AG: So, for a few minutes, drop your ego and work with me, okay?

TA: Fine.

AG: Thank you. Hurry.

    You install the game relatively easily. Once AG connects to you, you expect to be transported directly to the Medium, but nothing happens.

TA: Why am I not in the Medium?

AG: We don’t enter the Medium right away.

AG: We only enter the Medium when a meteorite makes it absolutely necessary.

AG: The first things we need are an alchemiter and a cruxtruder.

AG: I’ll make those.

AG: And you can start finding things to improve your specibus with.


End file.
